It Was Only a Feast!
by Mrsfillylover
Summary: Young!Arthur takes a day off from being prince, unfortunately he's forgotten something important. How will Uther react? One-shot. Summary sucks but whatever.


**A/N Welcome to Camelot! First ever Merlin fanfiction so bare with me but feel free to flame to your heart's desire. Every Merlin fan has been or will be tempted to delve into Arthur's younger years, I am no exception. This just popped into my mind when I was running around my yard with my dog but I think it turned out pretty well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_**

* * *

Looking out his window, high above Camelot, Arthur could sense the dawn on its way.

_Another day in the castle_ he thought bitterly.

Arthur truly did appreciate all the privileges he was granted as prince, but they came with so many responsibilities that some days Arthur simply felt like leaving. Not permanently, no, he knew his place, just for a day or so. To give himself a breather, sometime to relax. Of course, his father would never allow it. Uther believed that his son should be able to work day after day without fail. His way of ensuring that happened was keeping Arthur in the castle as much as possible and not letting him have days to himself.

Arthur sighed in defeat, _I'm never getting out of here am I? Unless I... No,_ he quickly banished the thought. Taking Llamrei and running was definitely not an option, he wasn't a child. _But you're only twe_lve, a shrewd voice in his head reminded him, _you deserve a day to yourself_.

Before he could change his mind, Arthur slipped his boots and jacket on and fastened his sword hilt around his waist. No sooner had he finished the buckle he was bolting out the door. Down the corridors he charged, ducking into shadows whenever guards decided to put in an appearance, until he reached one of the servants entrances. Arthur pushed it open gently, wincing at the squeak of the hinges, and stepped through onto the moonlit path. A winding gravel path wove its way around training rings to the stables where Arthur knew his steed would be waiting patiently for her master. Deciding the crunch of the gravel under foot would be much louder than necessary, the prince took to the grass, trekking silently along the dark green blanket. The stable was eerily silent as the prince crept over the brittle straw to his horse's stall. Arthur was very attached to his mount, during the boy's first twelve years of life he had been carried through numerous hunts and would through many more to come by this creature. Though, he was always careful to appear indifferent in front of Uther as to not lose his loyal mare. No doubt his father would deem his affiliation for the horse to be a distraction and, to use the king's favorite phrase, 'hardly appropriate'.

Reaching the bay's stall, Arthur stretched out a gentle hand, offering a carrot by way of greeting. Soft lips lapped the treat up from the upturned palm and Arthur was granted a nicker of welcome from the beast.

"Hey, girl," he murmured, stroking the velvet nose, "want to go for a ride?" The horse bobbed her head, making Arthur chuckle, "Shh, wouldn't want to get caught, now would we? C'mon."

The prince grabbed his bridle and slipped it gently over the beast's noble features. After throwing himself over the sleek back, Arthur leaned down to open the door from behind. He often rode this way, no saddle, just him and his most trusted friend. Yes, the horse was counted as a friend. Friends are trusted, cared for, and loved... everything the equine was. Once out of the stable, they took off together, in the half-light, galloping to the edge of the city Arthur resisted the urge to whoop loudly, commemorating his freedom.

-(-)-

Hours later, the prince and his mount were resting by a stream, splashing together in the gentle current. In no time at all, Arthur and his horse both were covered in mud and dripping water. Though he laughed about it then, he knew his father would have something to say about it. The pair continued to play in the water until somewhere, off in the distance, Arthur heard a loud snap. He froze, as did the beast towering beside him. Silently, the prince gripped the leather reins and swung himself onto the mare's back once again. Urging the mare onwards with his heels, Arthur peered through the trees to see what lurked there.

CLAP!

Startling him off his horse, a hand grasped his boot tightly. Llamrei reared up in fear and would've bolted if it wasn't for the strong hands of a much older man grasping her bridle. On his back in the mud, Arthur groaned, clutching the back of his head.

"You should be more careful, sire," came the gruff voice of the new arrival.

Shaking his head to clear his vision, Arthur looked up at the man, "Leon!"

The knight inclined his head slightly, "My apologies, I tend to forget how high-strung Llamrei can be."

"Why couldn't you have just cleared your throat or something? You scared me half to death!"

Leon shrugged, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Ah, but you're only half-way there, sire, it seems I have much more 'scaring' to do. For now, however, I suggest you return to the castle, your father is not best pleased with you."

The prince on the ground gulped nervously, accepting the knight's hand up to his feet. Slipping onto his horse's back for the third time, he allowed himself to be led away from the banks of the stream. Much sooner than he would've liked, the soft thuds of his mount's hooves on earth changed to the clip-clopping of cobblestone.

When they entered the courtyard Arthur made to turn back to the stables but three guards blocked his way.

"A servant will see to your horse, sire," said the guard in the middle. His meaning was clear; get off the horse willingly or I'll make you. Sighing in defeat, Arthur slung himself to the ground, handing Llamrei's reins to a waiting stable boy. Giving his horse a pat on the flank, the young prince turned and began to jog up the wide steps to the front doors. As Arthur neared the top his father swept out into the open, his cloak billowing out impressively behind him.

The king's eyes flared dangerously at the sight of his son and Arthur was suddenly acutely aware of the mud splattered over his clothing and face. "Where HAVE you been?" Uther snarled.

The prince just stood there, eyes widening in sudden understanding and slight fear. Of course, it was today, wasn't it? He had completely forgotten with all he had been doing, but today was the most important day in the royal household. And he'd forgotten. Granted, the lack of servants dispatched to search for him should have been a clue, but Arthur had been having too much... fun(?) to even notice.

"Today," said the king furiously, "on the anniversary of our kingdom's beginning, you choose to abandon your duties?" His arm lashing out violently, Uther gripped his son's shoulder and dragged him up and into the entrance hall. "You will return to your chambers and prepare for the feast," he growled, "DO NOT LEAVE until you are called for."

Arthur was pulled all through the castle and into his rooms before he finished cursing under his breath. Upon tumbling into the stone confines of his chambers, his father finally turned him around to speak, "If I ever hear of you gallivanting off on that horse of yours again, you can be certain that it will soon be out of your possession, is that clear?"

The door slammed shut and Arthur moved over to his usual place by the window. "It's only a feast," he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


End file.
